


Try Again?

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Second Chances, Unresolved Tension, side gahji, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: When she was younger, rainy days were Yoohyeon’s favorite. The perfect excuse to stay at home and play some games. That's how she met Siyeon, and how she will meet her again.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Try Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The fic you're about to read is based on **[this prompt.](https://twitter.com/orbitmyheart/status/1245402561013825536)**
> 
> Enjoy the reading!!

When she was younger, rainy days were Yoohyeon’s favorite. The perfect excuse to stay at home and play some games without her parents urging her to go out and meet her school friends. It was one of those days, while playing League of Legends, that she met  _ her _ .

It all started when some disgusting players blamed her for making them lose the game, which wasn’t true.

In real life, she was the quiet type, but online, Yoohyeon was very different person. They had a server to chat, so she turned on the voice chat and started defending herself. When they heard she was a girl, it got worse. The insults and the humiliating words almost made Yoohyeon cry, but when she was about to quit the game, another female voice came to the rescue.

That’s how she met Siyeon.

They became close soon, exchanging all their social media profiles and later, phone numbers. The two girls shared interests and hobbies, but they lived in different cities and their parents wouldn’t let them meet in person until they came of age.

That didn’t stop them from planning a future together, where they shared an apartment to play until dawn without anyone telling them otherwise.

Time passed, and the daily conversations became weekly. The sacred weekend video call became monthly, and when college started they lost track of each other without even noticing it.

That’s life, right? That’s what Yoohyeon tells herself as she goes through her online memories. From time to time, she affords being nostalgic. Pie, her dog, cuddles by her side the moment she pours the first tear.

“I’m okay, baby. Mom is fine, it’s just my period.” Yoohyeon pushes the laptop away from her lap to pick the dog up.

She never admitted it on time, but she developed feelings for Siyeon. She became aware of it too late, when she connected the dots.

Suddenly, the joy she felt every time Siyeon texted her, the peace inside her when she saw the other girl’s face, all the laughs they shared at late hours… It all made sense. She loved her.

Yoohyeon smiles, feeling stupid for her younger self.

She has had a couple of girlfriends since she finished college. Like Yubin. When she met her former classmate they got along instantly, and soon they started with the inner jokes. Pretty much the same dynamic she shared with Siyeon, but the moment they began dating, the magic spell broke. Their relationship only lasted four months, and their friendship took long to recover.

Sometimes, she wonders if the same thing would have happened if she had confessed to Siyeon.

Next morning, she gets up early to work, still with a bittersweet feeling sitting in her belly. The cloudy weather doesn’t help.

Pie barks, unaware of the upcoming rain. The fluffy hairball wants out already, and Yoohyeon can’t resist to that face, so she finishes her breakfast while she walks her dog to the office. 

One of her bosses, Minji, loves playing with her during coffee breaks. She even bought a dog bed that soon had to be replace with an ugly old blanket.

“Minji? Gahyeon?” Yoohyeon calls her as soon as she enters the office. “Hello? Anyone here?”

“Me!!” Gahyeon yells from her desk.

She’s the youngest at the office, but everyone respects her the most. She was the one who started the company, releasing a simple drinking game for mobile services after convincing her wife to invest the money she just inherited from a distant relative. The only thing Minji asked in return was getting involved in the business. Even if she didn’t really know how videogames worked, she loved spending time at the office speaking with the publishers and potential clients. Five years later, they’re about to release their first console video game.

Minji and Gahyeon are that power couple everyone envy, and Yoohyeon was lucky that they saw potential in her as lead programmer. 

“Where’s Minji? I thought she was coming early today.” Yoohyeon asks.

“Oh, she’s picking up a friend from the station. She’s our new tester!” Gahyeon replies, excited.

“Right, I forgot.” Yoohyeon leaves her stuff on her desk, and then she opens the soaked umbrella on the terrace they have at the back, where they will throw a big party once the game is out.

“Coffee?” Gahyeon says, turning on the coffee machine.

“No, thanks.”

Yoohyeon turns on the computer as Pie curls at her feet.

“They won’t take long, don’t get too much into work.” Gahyeon warns her, knowing that when Yoohyeon works, time disappears to her.

“Just wanna check a few things.”

Half an hour later, the door opens. Pie runs to welcome the visitors, making Yoohyeon jump on her sit.

She hears Minji’s voice playing with her dog, and soon she appears in front of her. 

Minji gives a quick kiss to Gahyeon, who scolds her when she notices she’s been out without an umbrella.

“It wasn’t raining when I left!” Minji defends herself.

“So?? The sky was dark anyway!” Gahyeon sighs. “I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Yoohyeon smiles while hearing their little argument. Those two are the funniest couple she’s ever met.

“Pie?” Yoohyeon calls when she notices she’s not in the room. “Minji, have you seen her?”

The purple haired turns to look for the dog. “She must be playing at the entrance with Siyeon.”

That name.

“Siyeon?” Yoohyeon asks, as if she didn’t hear well.

“The friend I told you.” Gahyeon specifies.

Yoohyeon gets up from her chair and leaves her desk to check on Pie.

Siyeon. Of course, it must be a coincidence. There’s no way she’s… There. Right in front of her. Looking better than she ever remembered.

She’s smiling, talking with a silly voice while Pie rolls on her back to get her belly rubbed.

Suddenly, Siyeon sees the other woman’s feet in front of her.

“Oh, sorry. But this cutie is just too…” She looks up until she meets Yoohyeon’s eyes. “Hi.”

_ Damn, she looks great. _ Yoohyeon swallows, nervous. “Hi.” She smiles awkwardly, and Siyeon does the same.

“Is she yours?” Siyeon gets up and approaches her. Her hair and clothes are soaked.

“Yeah…” Yoohyeon relaxes. Talking about Pie always makes her feel good.

“She’s cute, huh??” Minji comes back and picks up the dog. “My little baby girl.”

“You sure it’s yours?” Siyeon giggles.

Yoohyeon shrugs.“Sometimes I doubt it.”

They don’t have much time to catch up. They don’t even say to the couple they already know each other. During the day, they steal a few looks as Minji or Gahyeon explain the game. And when it’s Yoohyeon’s turn to speak, the look in Siyeon’s eyes turns bright, proud of the one who once was her friend. Yoohyeon can’t help but smile back at her.

It’s such a strange feeling. First time they meet in person and it has to be in the most casual way, purely by chance.

When they’re done, Minji surprises them with a reservation at their favorite restaurant. This time, they don’t forget their umbrellas. There are only three, so Siyeon shares one with Minji, dedicating Yoohyeon a few looks.

They haven’t really talked in all morning about subjects unrelated to work. All the looks, and stolen smiles do nothing but increase the tension between them. And, at the restaurant, it doesn’t get better.

Minji, aware of the chemistry between them even if she doesn’t imagine the nature of their looks, strategically makes them sit eye to eye at the table.

The conversation takes a relaxed tone, and Gahyeon takes the lead when it comes to tell embarrassing anecdotes. Minji focuses on eating, pretending the blush on her face it’s because of the heat inside the place.

But Yoohyeon only have ears for Siyeon’s contagious laugh and eyes for that mesmerizing smile of hers.

The feeling is mutual, and Siyeon’s impatience grows as time goes by. To let Yoohyeon know about her interest on her, she carefully moves her foot forward, until she touches the other woman’s leg.

Yoohyeon sends her a knowing smile, and with a slow move, she moves her foot to teasingly step on Siyeon’s, making the other woman open her mouth, pretending to be shocked.

There she is, the same Siyeon she spent the nights talking with. They share silent smiles while Gahyeon keeps talking, completely ignoring the youngest woman.

“Am I missing something here?” Minji asks, intrigued since hours ago due to the exchange of glances that’s been going on all morning, and lowkey offended because of the lack of attention to her wife.

Siyeon raises an eyebrow, asking Yoohyeon for permission to tell their story. Yoohyeon nods.

“We already knew each other.” Siyeon shrugs, having fun with Minji’s reaction.

“Excuse me??” Gahyeon asks, confused.

“Yeah, we lost track of ourselves a few years ago.” Yoohyeon continues.

“Sadly.” Siyeon says, giving her online friend a regretful smile.

It is a relief for Yoohyeon knowing she’s not the only one feeling that way, but it also makes her sadder. And suddenly, all the memories she unlocked last night come to her head again. Something tells her Siyeon is going through the same when she feels her foot caressing her leg again.

“What happened?” Minji insists. She loves a good gossip.

“Life?” Siyeon makes a strange face, probably to remember the time they stopped talking for good.

Minji glances at both, and then she kicks Gahyeon softly on her leg. The younger woman nods.

“Take the day off, you two.” Minji gives them a reassuring smile, and Siyeon smiles at her, grateful.

“Best boss ever!” Gahyeon exclaims, sarcastically, gaining a death stare from her wife. “We’ll take Pie to our place when we’re done at the office. Siyeon is staying with us, so you can bring her and exchange prisoners.”

“They love roleplay.” Yoohyeon jokes, making Siyeon chuckle.

“You, demons.” Minji tells them before leaving, sending Yoohyeon a wink at the exit so Siyeon can’t see.

Once they’re left alone, a heavy, uncomfortable silence takes place in that table, making the tension between them grow almost unbearable. Siyeon finishes dessert as Yoohyeon watches. She isn’t hungry anymore.

“So, what happened?” Yoohyeon gets brave enough to ask, but not before thinking it twice.

Siyeon sighs. “I don’t know… You?”

She looks at Yoohyeon, this time in a much different way. With their friends gone, she doesn’t have to pretend anymore. She always felt guilty for neglecting their relationship, but still, she only realized when it was too late.

“As you said, life… I guess…” Yoohyeon shrugs.

“I guess.”

In need of some air, they leave the restaurant. The rain hasn’t stopped yet, and this time, they have to share that umbrella.  _ Of course _ ,  _ drama worth it. _ Yoohyeon thinks, remembering all those days she spent wishing to meet her in person, to finally feel her as Siyeon once promised: holding her so tight she would leave her breathless.

It’s stupid. All those feelings are from her teenage days. She’s an adult now, why would she feel like this for someone she hasn’t talked to in years?

They end up at Yoohyeon’s place, since the weather doesn’t invite to a nice walk. The younger woman makes tea for both, as Siyeon checks her videogame collection.

“Rainy days were my favorite, you know?” Siyeon says with a smile Yoohyeon can’t see.

“Oh, really?” Yoohyeon comes with the tea.

“Thanks.” Siyeon takes a sit after Yoohyeon gives her permission. “Yeah, it meant we had time to play.”

Yoohyeon laughs, shyly. “I felt the same way.”

“My parents were always like  _ no, Siyeon. You should go to the library. No, Siyeon, go out, you need some air. _ ” She impersonates her mom in a funny tone, which makes Yoohyeon laughter louder.

“Same…” The younger woman sighs. “How are they doing? Your parents.”

“Oh, better than ever. They have so much space at the house…” She smiles.

“And you? Are you…?”

“Dating? No, not anymore.”

“I meant working, but…”  _ Damn, I should have specified. _ Yoohyeon thinks, mad at herself for her clumsiness.

“Oh, shit. Well...” Siyeon lets out a nervous laugh. “I quit not so long ago.”

“Sorry...”

“It’s fine. Never date your boss, though. That’s a good advice.” Siyeon gives her a reassuring grin. “ And, to be honest… It’s a bit recent, so I don’t want to talk about this right now...”

“Of course, sorry.” Yoohyeon shakes her head.

Siyeon laughs, and takes her hand. “Stop apologizing!” The contact makes them both shiver. “I was the one bringing up the topic, anyway.”

“I’ve missed you.” Yoohyeon says, suddenly.

Siyeon swallows, conscious that her next words could never sound sincere. “I’ve missed you too.”

But Yoohyeon doesn’t make a strange gesture. She doesn’t move a muscle, and there’s not a bit of resentment in her eyes.

“Wanna play some games?” Yoohyeon smirks.

Siyeon raises an eyebrow. “Only if you’re ready to lose.” 

They play until the sun goes down, as if time had never passed. As if their friendship was as strong as the first day. The inner jokes are back, bringing all the funny moments they’ve spent together on each side of the screen. But also the old feelings.

Siyeon is beautiful, and Yoohyeon keeps losing for staring at her while she’s distracted. She wonders what could’ve happened with her ex. It must have been serious, to the point that she decided to take some days off away from her town. If she’s still the same Siyeon she knew years ago, she would never let her go.  _ But I did, didn’t I? _ Yoohyeon sighs.

“Everything alright? You seem a bit off. If you want me to go, it’s late, so I could just… I don’t wanna be a bother.”

“No, no! I was just remembering stuff.” Siyeon puts her hand over her leg, in a lame attempt to reassure her. “We have so much to catch up on…”

“I’m staying until your game is finished, there’s plenty of time!” Siyeon bops her nose.

“Don’t say that, or I’ll start boycotting my own project.” Yoohyeon gets up to distract herself by washing the glasses.

She doesn't notice how Siyeon is staring at her, checking her out from head to toe. She enjoys the view so much, that when Yoohyeon turns there’s no way to hide that lip biting on time.

Yoohyeon, too oblivious, thinks Siyeon must be thinking about ordering pizza for dinner.

“Are you hungry?” The younger woman ask.

Siyeon relaxes for not being caught. “I’m starving.”  _ In all possible ways. _ She says to herself, shaking her head at the thought. Before today, she never thought of Yoohyeon like that. She just enjoyed being with her, even if it was just online. But truth is, whenever someone asks her about her ideal partner, she always describes Yoohyeon. And now, it all makes sense.

_ How do you say to someone _ ‘ _ hey! I liked you and I let you go anyway because I’m stupid and spent two years with someone I didn’t really love?’ _ Siyeon asks to herself, as she gives the other woman the most fake smile ever, pretending everything is fine.

“I’ll order some pizza.” Yoohyeon says, satisfied for her culinary choice.

“You’re not in a hurry to recover the little one?” Siyeon acts surprised.

“I bet Minji won’t mind.” Yoohyeon shrugs. “We could play all night, if you want…”

“Like  _ old times _ ?” Siyeon says, dramatically.

“But better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise anything at 100%, but MAYBE there's a 2nd part in the oven. Stay tuned!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**. And if you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
